


IN ANOTHER’ EYES

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Loves like a kaleidoscope, what you see, depends on who’s doing the looking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and first fanfic any feedback would be appreciated

IN ANOTHER’S EYES /p>

Sister Pete once told me about a conversation she had with Chris about how we don’t choose God, he chooses us. I guess it’s fitting then that the first time I actually Felt God in this wretched place, was in connection to Chris. I saw the love of my life die today, I watched him jump over the railing and end his life. I reached out to grab him back, but I missed. I’ve always heard that life flashes before your eyes when faced with death, and as bound as Chris and I Always were, and always will be, I am still surprised that the life I saw as he fell, was not mine, but his...If you read Hill’s book, you know the story, Hell a book couldn’t be written about Oz that didn’t include the Beecher, Keller, Schillinger saga. So I know my version, I know Hill’s version, today I learned Chris’s version.  
This is his story.


	2. LITTLE BOY LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only take so much before you snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have chapter 3 by Friday the latest beginner here any comments would be appreciated

IN ANOTHER’S EYES

CHAPTER 2

He was beating her again. Nine year old Chris Keller crept down the stairs then peeled around the corner into the living room. He had to know. If he was sober, he’d usually just beat her, and him, then go to sleep. If he was drunk, well, he didn’t want to think about that.   
He walked down the street to the 24 hour diner on the corner. They were nice to him there. They always let him stay as long as he needed to even though he never had any money. Sometimes they’d even give him pie and hot chocolate. I guess they saw the bruises and felt sorry for him. It didn’t matter he just needed a sanctuary.   
He had gone to a church once and told the priest what was going on, but he just told him that all Father’s love their sons, and this was just his way of showing it. He never went back there again.   
This had been going on for as long as he could remember. Sometimes he got away, most times he didn’t. By the time he was thirteen, he’d had enough.


	3. THE KID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy meets creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I need to know if someone likes this lol my first one

He stood in the shadows eyeing up the boy on the corner. Young yet, but Very Pretty. Oh yes, he’d do nicely. Maybe even a virgin he’d get extra money then. But still it wouldn’t do to scare him this early. He’d have to play this one just right.   
“Hey kid, how’s it going. The kid eyed him nervously. I’m fine. He said in a don’t fuck with me tone. The man Laughed. You’re a horrible liar kid, you got a place to stay tonight. Of course said the kid. He just looked at him like he knew he was full of shit. When the kid looked back he said. Out here you have to trust someone. You’ve clearly got no other options. Come with me I’ll take care of you. They started walking.   
Oh yeah, he’d do nicely indeed.


	4. Rent Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the rules of the streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again first fan fiction. Any comments and or criticisms welcome. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.

Chris had been with this strange group of kids for about a month now and he finally felt like he was settling in. When the man had first approached him on the street he had his guard up, but then realized it was more than likely a better place to sleep then under the bridge where he’d been living previously. Besides the guy wasn’t half as big as his father and if he could take him out he’d be able to handle this guy just fine. The man brought him to a big empty warehouse. At least it looked empty on the outside. Inside was a group of about thirty kids around his age. Split into groups. He was introduced to the three leaders Byam, Mark, and Bryce. They explained what was expected and the rules of the game. He was to be a rent boy. Fancy word for whore. He balked at first until he learned he was going to get paid. And he could leave any time he wanted. Upon thinking about it he stayed. He still hated it, but he had to survive and this was something he knew how to do. Besides this time it was His decision instead of something he had no choice over. There were only four rules. One. Always get paid upfront. Two. They had to give Big Mike the guy who found them 50% of what they mad e. Three. Never bring a mark back to the warehouse. And four. And this was the Most important according to the boys, there was a locked room in the back. NEVER go in no matter what they heard or thought they saw.


	5. BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan...

So, I stayed and played at being a rent boy for the upper crust of society. Well, the kind they hid in the shadows anyway. That was the good thing about being “pretty” as I was called often, and Hated it if truth be told. But being pretty allowed me to ply my trade where better pay abounded. Things were going along as well as could be expected for about the next 4 years or so. I had steady money coming in, and going out way to quickly, a roof over my head and the boys and I were if not friends, I’d say friendly. Then on the day of my 17th birthday it all fell to shit. That was the day I “graduated” from junior associate to being allowed to be involved in the real business. What went in behind that closed door. Some doors should Really stay closed.


End file.
